<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegito x Neko Reader x Gogeta by Zombiegirl777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029909">Vegito x Neko Reader x Gogeta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777'>Zombiegirl777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat/Human Hybrids, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Neko-Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gogeta/Reader, Vegito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vegito x Neko Reader x Gogeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A/N: A request I wrote for a reader on Wattpad! </b><b>Also, before we get started… Since this oneshot takes place in Conton City/Xenoverse AU, Gogeta and Vegito are just permanent fusions of themselves, existing alongside the regular versions of Goku and Vegeta as well… Just so there’s no confusion</b> (*^ω^*) <b>Enjoy!</b></p><p>…</p><p>
  
</p><p>You shielded your eyes from the falling droplets of water as you ran, dashing along the already flooded forest path that led to your shelter. You kept your ears flat against your head as you ran, mewing faintly while cursing this unexpected weather.</p><p>You hurried towards the creek up ahead, noticing that the water was much higher than normal as you instinctively paused. The stepping stones you regularly used as a bridge were almost covered by the fast moving currents, making you wonder whether crossing here was truly a good idea…</p><p>A thunderous crash nearby made you jump as your tail stood straight up, causing you to wrap your arms around the fluffy appendage while shivering.</p><p>
  <em>I-I’m so cold...</em>
</p><p>You took a deep breath as you eyed up the flooded river, realizing that you’d have to get across somehow if you wanted to get home.</p><p>
  <em>3… 2… 1……. Go!</em>
</p><p>Before you could change your mind, you jumped towards the first stone, landing gracefully before hopping to the next one. So far you were doing well, almost halfway across with no issues before a small patch of moss made you slip.</p><p>“Eeeek!”</p><p>You gasped as you fell into the chilly water, hissing and splashing around desperately as you tried to find something to grab onto. You were sucked under temporarily as you choked, fighting to get back to the surface while you were swept downstream…</p><p>…</p><p>Meanwhile, not too far away…</p><p>…</p><p>“Is that all you’ve got?” Gogeta questioned, squinting through the rain as he scanned the now misty forest. He remained vigilant as he sensed for his opponent, truly hoping that the other fusion of himself wasn’t giving up so easily.</p><p>“Are we done yet? I’m hungry...” Vegito whined, appearing out of nowhere and grumbling under his breath as he noticed the storm around them intensifying.</p><p>“And this weather sucks..."</p><p>“Rrgh… We are not going back just because of a few raindrop-”</p><p>Gogeta was cut off by an unusually loud boom of thunder, actually making the man tense for a moment as Vegito shivered. He rubbed his arms comically before shaking his spiky blond locks off, preparing to get back to training before a high-pitched sound caught his attention.</p><p>“Mew! Meeew!”</p><p>Both Saiyan fusions looked at each other before rushing towards the noise, arriving in seconds at the place where they sensed the faint energy. In front of them a large river was surging with excess rainwater, carrying branches and other debris downstream.</p><p>“There!”</p><p>Gogeta spotted something being swept away as Vegito noticed as well, jumping into the rushing waters and grabbing onto you just in time. He floated back towards his counterpart, landing on solid ground once more as both fighters quickly noticed your kitty ears and tail...</p><p>You coughed a few times as some water came up, trying to catch your breath but exhausted from almost drowning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“K-keh……. Meow~”</p><p>You leaned against the warm body that was holding you, cuddling into them weakly while still feeling extremely cold in comparison. You made a whiny noise before holding your hands up, making your fingers into two kitten-like paws as you yawned.</p><p>“Oh my Kamiii, she’s so cute! Can we keep her?!”</p><p>“Why are you asking <em>me</em> that!?”</p><p>You covered your mouth before sneezing, curling your still wet tail around yourself and trying to get warmer as you started to shiver. For some reason, everything except your head was ice cold as you suddenly felt achy all over your body.</p><p>“She doesn’t look too good… Let’s take her to Supreme Kai!”</p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>You could have sworn you saw one of the spiky haired twins holding two fingers next to his forehead, making you tilt your own face to the side in confusion as your vision began to get blurry…</p><p>…</p><p>[Muffin button time skip]</p><p>…</p><p>You woke up a few hours later, curling into a ball for a moment while still feeling a bit weak. You shook it off before pushing yourself into a sitting position, pulling off the warm blanket that was wrapped around you before blinking in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I...?</em>
</p><p>You grabbed the side of your head as you thought back, remembering the storm and rushing to get home before falling into the river. Everything after that was a bit foggy…</p><p>A sudden knock on the door startled you as you glanced up, your tail swaying nervously as you watched the door’s handle turn before swinging open. A tiny woman with pointed ears and short red hair walked in, smiling at you brightly before speaking.</p><p>“Good! You’re awake! I was hoping you would be…” She said sweetly, strolling over to the bed and plopping down beside you before continuing. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“M-My head hurts a bit…” You said honestly, touching a spot on your hair lightly as you winced. You put that thought aside for the moment while remembering your manners, smiling back at the strange woman shyly before bowing your head.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me… But uh, where am I?”</p><p>“Oh! Right… This is Conton City!” The lavender skinned woman replied, gesturing towards the room’s window as you took in the unusual scenery. “And it’s no trouble at all… But you should be thanking Vegito and Gogeta! They’re the ones who rescued you…”</p><p>“Gogeta… And... Vegito?” You repeated, pronouncing each of their names carefully as you tried to remember them.</p><p><em>I need to make sure I thank them both for saving me… </em>You realized, stretching a bit and yawning cutely as your ears twitched.</p><p>“Yep! Would you like to meet them? They should be around here somewhere...” The Supreme Kai suggested, looking you over while noticing that you definitely seemed a lot healthier now than when you arrived.</p><p>Your tail swayed back and forth happily as you nodded, excited to finally meet your saviors as Chronoa giggled. The other woman observed your tattered clothing before glancing back at herself, instantly realizing you were both about the same size.</p><p>“First, let’s get you something different to wear…” She laughed, pulling you along behind her while thinking of some cute things she had in the back of her closet. You grinned as you followed the other woman, thankful to have made such a nice friend in spite of your ordeal...</p><p>A few outfit changes and accessories later and you were ready according to the Supreme Kai, both of you heading out of the small house and towards the rest of the Time Nest as you immediately spotted two people up ahead. Though the memory of your meeting was blurry, you recognized the spiky haired man with the earrings as the one who’d carried you… That thought making your tail sway happily as you grinned his way.</p><p><em>Hmm… I… I don’t remember him though…</em> You realized, glancing towards the other man that was hovering just out of reach. You walked a bit closer to Chronoa as you became slightly more timid, not used to interacting with strangers normally...</p><p>You observed the man floating above drop some colorful bits of paper on the other fighter, laughing at his own prank while clutching his stomach.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Heh he he… Come on! That was pretty funny!”</p><p>“Be serious for once!” Vegito grumbled, tired of his other self’s childish antics as he frowned. “I’m trying to train here and you’re playing games!”</p><p>“I was trying to be serious earlier!”</p><p>“Tch…”</p><p>“Hey! You two shouldn’t even be fighting in here anyway!” The woman next to you shouted, surprising everyone. Both fusions looked towards you both as you walked up, stopping next to Vegito before Chronoa placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“You two are hopeless, I swear-”</p><p>“KITTY!”</p><p>Two icy blue eyes in front of your own made you jump as your tail fluffed up, causing you to run away from Gogeta before dashing behind the other biggest figure present. The Supreme Kai of Time laughed as Vegito raised a brow, glancing behind himself in confusion as he watched you hiding in his shadow.</p><p>“Awww! Vegito!” Chronoa cheered, holding her hands together next to her face while speaking. “She likes you!”</p><p>The dark haired fighter grumbled something under his breath, looking down at you curiously while feeling his face getting warmer. He did have to admit, you were pretty cute...</p><p>“A-ah! I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m sorry!” Gogeta tried, holding his hand out slowly while taking a step forward.</p><p>“M-mew?”</p><p>You poked your head out from behind Vegito, twitching your ears while you sniffed the air. A sudden pat on your head surprised you as you looked up, seeing the man you’d taken shelter behind glaring towards Gogeta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stop scaring her! Apparently she’s got good intuition if she won’t go near you…”</p><p>“What?! I’m nice!” Gogeta argued, pouting for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. “Ah that's it! You don't remember me…” He realized, thinking back to when they had been training earlier. He hadn’t been using his Super Saiyan 4 form…</p><p>Gogeta concentrated while breathing in, powering down as he let that same breath out. You watched curiously as his hair changed back to blond, his tail and some other defining features disappearing as well. You grinned as your ears perked up, feeling much more comfortable now as you cautiously stepped forward.</p><p>“H-hello… I’m [Y/n]...” You said shyly, swishing your tail from side to side as you looked up at the blonde man in front of you. Your eyes went wide as you were suddenly scooped up, panicking for a split second as you heard a low growl.</p><p>“Be careful with her idiot!” Vegito grumbled, crossing his arms and frowning as Chronoa enjoyed the cute scene.</p><p>You relaxed instantly as Gogeta started scratching your ears, seeming to know just the right spot as you began purring happily. You bumped the top of your head against the fighter’s arm, encouraging him to pet you more as he chuckled before complying.</p><p>“Mrrow....... Mew… Mew~”</p><p>“She can stay here, right?” Gogeta asked quickly, giving the Supreme Kai his best attempt at puppy dog eyes before turning his attention back to you.</p><p>“We’ll watch out for her, I promise!”</p><p>Vegito facepalmed before letting out a sigh, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument. He peeked through his fingers, frowning slightly as he watched his rival pull you closer while petting you.</p><p>“Well, what do you think [Y/n]?” Chronoa questioned, snapping you out of your trance as you looked up. You blinked a few times before glancing back and forth between both fighters, blushing slightly before answering.</p><p>“Does that mean... You are my new masters? Mew~”</p><p>...</p><p><b>A/N: Neko kitty cuteness for the win</b> ヽ(^◇^*)/ <b>Hope you guys liked this marshmallowy chapter</b> ( ･u･)♡ <b>See you in the next one!</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>